


Coming Clean

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Theo Raeken, Canon Rewrite, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not a Love Story, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Punishment, Restraints, Rewrite, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Surprises, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Scott knows the truth about Theo, he's trying to make him tell it though.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I don't know where this idea came from I wrote it like 3 years back and just found it again. It's not like my other Theo stories as you will see or my stories with Scott in them. He's kind of being a little bit mean here, but I thought it was hot.

Scott let out a low growl as he sucked on the head of Theo's cock. He knew how it felt having that kind of vibration go through one's cock. He had the feeling multiple times in his past sexual experiences. He was holding Theo's hips down since he kept trying to thrust into his mouth. He had him right on the edge of cumming. He looked up at Theo who was panting and begging him to let him cum. He let out another growl taking Theo all the way down until his mouth hit against the cock ring. He wasn't letting going to let Theo cum until he gave him the answer he wanted. He didn't just have him strapped in with a cock ring though. He had Theo nice and stuffed with a dildo that was buzzing away. He pulled free of Theo's cock moving up his body getting even more moans from Theo. 

"Tell me the truth and you can cum again," Scott said moving his hand over Theo's side. 

He leaned down claiming his mouth thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Theo let out his own growl kissing Scott back. Scott moved his hand up Theo's arm until he was gripping his wrist. He smiled at Theo as he traced designs into Theo's wrist just below where he had him shackled to the bed. Theo hadn't even seen it coming either after he'd gotten him nice and full with the dildo he'd reached down bringing up the restraints. Theo had gotten to cum once, which he had been doing when he'd locked the restraints around him. 

Scott reached down pulling at the vibrator before pushing it back in. He twisted it getting a strangled moan from Theo. He had him and they both knew that it was only a matter of when Theo told him. Scott wasn't going to make it easy either. He kept pulling the dildo out then thrusting it back in. He hit against Theo's prostate every time knowing it was driving him closer to the breaking point. Theo let out a shout feeling as if he was cumming the next time Scott shoved it back in.

"Say it Theo," Scott let his eyes shift to that of his alpha's side. He took hold of the back of Theo's head making him look at him. "Tell me and I'll let you cum. Or do I keep you strapped down and in til you do?" he asked. He took hold of the dildo again moving it in and out of Theo in quick motions. He watched Theo's facial expressions change as he kept fucking him. "Tell me and you get my cock instead of this silicone thing," he was positive that Theo was going to cave. 

Theo had already tested the restraints once to see if he could get free, but he couldn't. He should have never let his guard down thinking that Scott was none the wiser to his game. He was beyond screwed right now and he'd been outsmarted. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it coming. He should have known that Scott was a lot smarter than he had thought he was. Fuck him for not thinking it through, but Scott had pushed him against his truck kissing him like they were starving. 

He hadn't been kissed like that before and he had wanted more of it. Scott had offered him a place to crash for the night and a bed. He had a bed at his so called house, but it wasn't what he liked at all. He liked this a lot, but if he told they would kill him. He was sure he was going to die from denial if he didn't cum soon either. Scott wasn't going to let him go either from the way he was looking at him. 

"Come on Theo, you can't hold out no matter what you think you can do." Scott nipped at Theo's neck with his teeth. He kept moving the vibrator not giving in to Theo's plea of letting him cum. 

"Fucking hell, you win," Theo shouted. "I'm a fucking chimera and I'm working with the dread doctors to take your pack down." Everything came flooding out at once faster than he had said anything before. He let his eyes shift trying to show Scott that he wasn't going to submit even if Scott won in getting him to talk. 

Scott growled pulling the vibrator from Theo's ass. He had already slicked his self up and Theo's ass was flooding with lube from when he'd been preparing him for the dildo. He got the key to the shackles freeing Theo before he flipped him over on the bed. There was one thing that Theo had never known that had tripped him up in his story. He lined his self up before thrusting into Theo's ass going all the way in at once. Theo yelled out finding complete pleasure as Scott filled him. He could tell that Scott was pissed, but there was amusement there too. Scott had known he was a chimera, but he couldn't figure where he had slipped up in anything. 

Scott pulled back before thrusting forward. He kept the harsh pace up knowing from Theo's moans that he was enjoying every second of it. He picked up his pace until he was moving at his full speed. He was owning Theo's ass and damn did it fill good. Theo had begged him for it and he was giving it to him. He couldn't wait to let him in on how he figured out he fucked up in his story. It was brilliant since he knew from first hand that once it sank in about the alpha that turned him was bogus. 

Theo reached down trying to pull the cock ring free, but Scott wouldn't let him near it. He let out a whine needing to be free of the object that was holding him back. He wanted to cum after being denied for the last two hours. He couldn't possibly go another round without having some kind of release that was physical. Scott gripped Theo's hips pulling him back onto his cock before pushing him away again. The sheets were damp from sweat and the cum that he had let Theo release earlier. His own was lining the bed as well where he had cum all over Theo's body and face. He'd been trying the last two and half hours to get Theo to confess. 

"You should never have told me the story you did Theo," Scott said yanking Theo back again. "You fucked up so bad when you went with the Ethan and Aiden's alpha turning you," he had got right against Theo's ear feeling the shiver that ran through Theo's body. 

He was using his full werewolf speed to fuck into him and Theo was making all kinds of sounds. He would back off if he felt like he was hurting Theo, but he didn't sense pain at all. He felt frustration though smiling. He brought his hand down slapping Theo's ass hard getting a shout. He did it three more times switching which cheek he was slapping. He hadn't thought he would get enjoyment from this kind of discipline, but he did. At least during sex it was turning him on else where it wouldn't. 

"Where did I screw up?" Theo asked between each thrust of Scott's cock into his ass. 

His breathing was labored since he was getting rammed and Scott wasn't small by any means. He was larger than the vibrator that had been in his ass. He could feel every inch of Scott's cock as it sent him closer to his release. He couldn't figure what part he had screwed up on. The doctors had told him about the twins and their pack. He had added that little bit his self about being told by a pack member. 

It was brilliant since he knew that they weren't around to contradict his story. Aiden was in a coma and Ethan was somewhere with Danny trying to find a way to wake Aiden up. They'd brought him back to life, but he hadn't woken up. Who was going to tell Scott that his story was a lie? He let out a strangled moan as Scott pulled free of him again. Damn he hated when he did that. He found his self on his back with Scott shoving his legs up so they were bent between them. Scott was looking at him and he saw something in his eyes that worried him.

"I lied to you, but it is only fair since you lied to me." Scott said before he thrust back into Theo. He started back at the rough pace sensing that Theo was getting close. "Aiden woke up the night you came to town. We had a long talk and he reminded me of something. Ethan and him killed every fucking member of their former pack before joining Deucalian. So tell me this Theo, how did their pack member tell you their alpha was dead?" he asked removing the cock ring from Theo.

Theo's eyes went wide at that moment for two reasons. The first was he was out right shocked by the fact that Aiden was awake and told Scott that. He hadn't fucking thought about that, but the doctors had out right told him that the twins murdered their whole pack. He had figured if they weren't there that Scott wouldn't think about it. The second reason was he was cumming after so long of being denied even if his mind was in shock. He was enjoying it too shouting Scott's name as Scott unloaded into him. 

Scott let out a roar using his teeth to bite down on Theo's neck above his pulse. He wasn't about to use his fangs in risk of turning him. He wasn't about to turn Theo into a werewolf. He was going to have to live as a chimera for what he had done. He thrusted in and out of Theo making sure he was marking his ass good with his cum. He might not be claiming Theo as his right now in the pack way, but he was like this. 

Theo gripped the head board needing something to hold onto as Scott kept going. He had covered both of them with his own cum, which Scott had done earlier. He was feeling another orgasm rising though needing to relieve the frustration that had built up just like his cum had. He whimpered knowing that he was going to be feeling this for hours even if he was a chimera. Scott was giving him a pounding and he wanted it.

He moaned feeling Scott's teeth against his pulse knowing that all he had to do was slice into his neck with his fangs and he'd be a werewolf or dead. He knew that Scott wasn't going to do it though. It would be a reward to be turned and he hadn't missed Scott telling him he was going to be punished. He had deceived his once friend by the lies he had told him. He ache to cum again reaching for his cock, but there was no room get get to it. 

"Please, I need you to touch me," he wanted to be touched, but Scott pinned his hand down that had tried to get to his cock.

"No, I said you're being punished, Theo. Unless I do it you're not touching your cock. I can tell how bad you want it, but you're not getting it." Scott said getting against Theo's ear making sure he heard him. He knew Theo had good hearing, but he was making sure his post orgasm haze wasn't blocking anything out. "But know this, you are mine from now on. I am going to do anything I want to your ass when I want to do it. If I want to fuck you at school I will. If I get a craving to have you suck my dick you're going to do it. You are mine until I say otherwise, which I got no plans of any time soon." he had kept thrusting the whole time he'd been talking. 

He let out a roar cumming for the fifth time since they had gotten to his house. He let some of his cum into Theo's ass before he pulled free. He pumped his cock covering Theo's body with the rest of his cum. He made sure he got a lot of it on Theo's face wanting him to remember who he belonged to. If Theo thought he could fuck him over he was wrong. Theo and the doctors had underestimated just how good they were. He couldn't help smile as he told Theo that the doctors were dead. 

Theo was sure he had to have gotten cum into his ear when Scott told him that the doctors were dead. There was no way they could have been killed the doctors. They had been around for a long time. They were alive when Hitler was around so there was no way that Scott's pack could have taken them down. It was Stiles, Scott, Liam, Malia, Lydia, Kira and Mason. That was Scott's pack and he couldn't believe it so he asked to hear it again sitting up. 

"You're wrong Theo, they aren't the only ones in my pack," Scott said. "My pack is spread out over the world Theo. The ones here are just that here, but I got so many more." 

He named all of the friends he had that had come to help him because he had needed it. All he had to do was pick the phone and send them a text that he had needed help. Jackson, Isaac, Allison, Derek, Ethan, Danny, Aiden and Argent had all come back to help him. He had gotten help from Braden as well and they had all taken the doctors down before he had went to Sinema to find Theo. It hadn't been a hard job though and he had enjoyed every second of the last few hours. The doctors were dead and Theo wasn't going to be a problem. 

"Maybe it will teach you a lesson in thinking you are as cunning as you thought," Scott added before he got off the bed. He had went towards his bathroom leaving Theo on the bed. "If you try and run Aiden and Ethan are going to beat the shit out of you. They aren't a loud to kill you, no one is, but I'm not going to stop them from teaching you a lesson." he hadn't missed Theo looking towards his door. "Just face it Theo you got in over your head this time. You wanted in my pack or so you claimed and now you're our hostage." 

He closed the bathroom door on that note knowing that Theo wasn't going to escape. He had almost fell victim to Theo's plan, but Aiden had saved him. He had never been more grateful that he had let the former alpha into his pack. It had been part of what had saved Aiden from out right death. 

He had let the twins into his pack the week before Aiden almost died. That bond that they had all shared had formed together even the humans in the pack had helped. Lydia had been the biggest driving force though since Aiden was hers. It was going to take a while, but he was sure that over time that Theo might become just as useful in the pack as the twins had become. 

Scott was pretty sure that Theo hadn't cared when he'd said he was their hostage either. It was something he'd seen in Theo's eyes that had given him the clue. Theo would be a willing hostage as long as he stayed with him. It shouldn't be too bad and he hadn't minded one bit showing Theo who was the alpha. He would take a shower first then he'd get Theo cleaned up. He'd make him lay in the bed a while first though since he probably needed to cool off some.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos.


End file.
